Check
Category:Terminologyde:Prüfen The "Check" command can be found in the Command Menu that pops up when you select a target, or by using /check or CTRL+C. It allows you to view the level and equipment on other players, and gauge the strength of enemies. Checking Players Usage of this command on another player will allow one to view that player's Equipment, Bazaar Comment, and Title. The View Wares button that allows you to view the items placed in their bazaar, appears below the player's equipment. Also, if that player is not /anon one will see current Job level, and Subjob level. Using the command on yourself will allow you to view your own current equipment, level, and job, but your title will not be displayed. You can browse your own bazaar, but you cannot buy anything. Checking Enemies Note regarding item levels: *At level 99, players can equip gear giving Item Level. Check messages are based on the weighted average of said gear. **For example, if an enemy is level 102, it will check as tough to a player with no Item Level equipment. If that player bumps their average level to 102 (i.e. using a 106 weapon), the enemy will now check as an Even Match. **Item Level does not affect experience gained. Below values are based on relative regular levels. Using the check command on enemies allows one to ascertain a rough idea of the enemy's relative strength and how many experience points will be obtained when the enemy is defeated. One of the following messages is displayed: 'Too Weak to be Worthwhile' Abbreviation: TW (also TWTBW) *A Too Weak to be Worthwhile enemy is 7+ levels below you at level 1 and 20 levels below you at 75. From level 75 onwards, level 55 remains the highest level monster to check as too weak. *These enemies do not aggro unless you rest or sit, and give no experience points when killed. * Defenders in The Shrine of Ru'Avitau will still aggro players even when they check as too weak. 'Incredibly Easy Prey' Abbreviation: IEP *The player is 11-19 levels higher than the target, but will still gain some Experience Points. *Enemies level 60 or higher that check as incredibly easy prey still aggro. Enemies level 59 or lower do not. 'Easy Prey' Abbreviation: EP *An Easy Prey enemy is 3-6 levels below you at level 1, or 8-34 levels below you at level 90+ , or 6-10 levels below you at 99+. *These enemies give more than 0 but less than 150 experience points before modifiers. *Enemies on the low end of EP (15-19 levels below you at level 75) do not aggro unless you rest. 'Decent Challenge' Abbreviation: DC *A Decent Challenge enemy is 1-2 levels below you at level 1, or 1-7 levels below you at level 90 , or 1-5 levels below you at level 99+. *These enemies give at least 150 but less than 200 experience points before modifiers. 'Even Match' Abbreviation: EM *An Even Match enemy is the same level you are. *A solo kill of a natively Even Match monster gives 200 experience points before modifiers. 'Tough' Abbreviation: T *A Tough enemy is 1-4 levels above you at level 1, or 1-3 levels above you at level 90+. *These enemies give more than 200 but at most 300 experience points before modifiers. 'Very Tough' Abbreviation: VT *A Very Tough enemy is 5 levels above you at level 1, or 4-7 levels above you at level 90+. *These enemies give more than 200 but at most 400 experience points before modifiers. 'Incredibly Tough' Abbreviation: IT *An Incredibly Tough enemy is 6+ levels above you at level 1, or 8+ levels above you at level 90. *These enemies give up to 400 experience points before modifiers at most levels, but caps higher at certain player level thresholds before ultimately capping at 1500 experience at level 99. *The slang term "IT+" means the monster checks to a particular player as Incredibly Tough, plus either High Defense or High Evasion. *The slang term "IT++" means the monster checks to a particular player as Incredibly Tough, High Evasion and High Defense. 'Impossible to Gauge' *An Impossible to Gauge enemy is a notorious monster and no further information is given. This monster could be extremely weak (Wraith Bat) or extremely strong (Tojil), but its information is hidden. For an exact table on how monsters check depending on level differences, see Base Experience. ---- In addition to the relative level, checking a monster will tell you about their defense and evasion. High Defense :If a monster checks as high defense, your hits will usually do less than the damage rating of your weapon. ::A monster checks as high defense if your Attack is lower than its Defense. Low Defense :If a monster checks as low defense, your hits will usually do more than the damage rating of your weapon. ::A monster checks as low defense if your Attack is at least 25% higher than its Defense. High Evasion :If a monster checks as high evasion, you have a lower than 60% chance to hit it. ::Mathematically, your accuracy < Enemy evasion - 30 Low Evasion :If a monster checks as low evasion, you have at least an 80% chance to hit it. ::If the monster is higher level than you, you may have less than 80% Hit Rate ::Mathematically, your accuracy ≥ Enemy Evasion + 10 See also */checkparam, which gives a direct mathematical breakdown of many stats for the current player character or their familiar. *Accuracy *Evasion *Hit Rate *Attack *Defense